Pursuit of a Lost Butterfly
by EvaBlackheart
Summary: I suck at summaries... But another RP done on Instagram. - In a forest, an immortal rests. But soon befriends an elf. What may come of this?


Eva sat alone, high in a tree, deep in the forest. She came here often because she found the most beautiful butterflies here. Today was no different. She was searching for butterflies. She didn't keep them, she just liked to look at them. She had climbed the tree to see if she could spot any from there but instead she came across an injured monarch butterfly, lying in the branch. She sits on the branch, carefully picking up the butterfly & giving it a light kiss to heal it. ||You|| happen to be in the forest at the same time & see her...

Findecàno smiled and leaned against the tree she was in, looking up at her. He was an elf that lived in these woods. "You must love butterflies," he says, smiling up at her.

Eva looks down the tree as the butterfly flutters away. She smiles, "They're my favorite." She hops down from the tree, landing gracefully. "I've never seen you here before. I'm Eva," she says, curtsying a bit. "Nice to meet you." Eva was intrigued. She'd never seen an elf before. She associated with demons a lot but still managed to keep a kind & polite demeanor.

His sky blue eyes twinkle. "I'm Findecàno. I live here," he says, gesturing to the surrounding forest. "It's nice to meet you, svit-kona Eva.,: he says, bowing slightly.

Eva blinks, a bit confused. "You reside here? But I've never seen you here before." She was more confused by the 'svit-kona' comment, but would ask about it later if it came up again. Her black eyes glittered in an unspoken curiosity.

He laughs. "That is because I mostly stay where I live, which is shielded from everyone's view except for the people who I allow to see it," he says, smiling. "And I've never seen you before. You seem like you have visited often."

Eva pauses, her eyes glittering gold a little. "I try not tot come to the same spot a lot. It disturbs all the butterflies," she says as one flies past them. "Where do you reside? I'm sure I've been in your neck of the woods." She giggles, "No pun intended."

He smiles. "I wish I could tell you, but unfortunately I would have to consult with the queen, Islanzadí before I can let any outsider know of our where abouts." He smiles sadly. "I'm sorry." He says, bowing slightly again.

Eva smiles, her eyes turning gold, "It's alright. My parents are the same way." Her hair was wavy now & her smile was a little less sweet, but still charming enough. She starts to walk away, following a golden butterfly that flies between them. "I've only seen this butterfly once, but I know that they live in this forest." She stops, turning to Findecàno, "How you ever seen them?"

He smiles. "Indeed, I have. There is a great garden where those particular butterflies love to come and sit on the flowers, as well as many other butterflies."

Eva's voice was sharper but still sweet. "I see. Could you show me that garden?" Eva looked like a different person now, but her demeanor was still the same. "I would simply adore seeing the golden butterflies one last time before I'm forced to return home."

He frowned, a little uneasy by her change in appearance. "I am sorry, but as I say, it is in our city of which I cannot allow you to see." He says, keeping his gaze on her.'

Eva tilts her head in a slightly confused manner. "Findecàno, is something wrong?" She asks as she turns to fully face him. "You seem a little...uneasy."

He smiles, a tight and weary smile. "I am sorry, but I find your change in your appearance a little... Unsettling." He says, his gaze never faltering. He bows apologetically. "I am sorry if my uneasiness has caused you distress, Svit-cona."

Eva blinks, "My appearance?" She looks at her reflection in a nearby pond. "Oooh~," she says in a worried tone, "I have to go soon. Eydis is being summoned home..." She manages to change the tone of her voice, "Oh, I apologize for this. Eydis is the goddess of chaos & destruction. Her father wants her home for a trial soon. I wanted to see the butterflies before then..." she says, looking down at the ground.

His eyes widen and he steps back in surprise. "Seithr abr hel!" He exclaims in elvish, stepping back. He keeps his gaze on her, instantly weary of her.

Eva was scared now. She didn't like scaring people. It wasn't who she was. She begins to back away, "I-I'm sorry..." She turns & runs back through the woods. 'No no no. Eydis, why do you ruin everything?' She thinks. Eydis' laughter rings in Eva's head, 'Destruction is one of my favorite things...'

He closes his eyes and mutters "ìetta, älfrinn er néiat eom eitha thornessa welden." (It means stop, she is not to leave this forest in elvish.) He finishes the spell and open his eyes. In front of her, the roots of the trees rumble and lift out of the ground and make a wall. The roots of every tree around them starts to do the same, creating a wall around them.

Eva skids to a stop before she hits the wall. "Elf magic?" She asks herself. She watches the roots wrap & weave together, forming the wall. She crouches down as some dirt flies at her, allowing it to go over her head. "But why?" She asks to no one in particular.

He starts to walk towards where she hides. He frowns. "What business do you have in these woods, demon?" He says, his calm and good natured side now replaced with a serious, and dangerous one.

Eva turns as he approaches, "I'm not a demon. I host the goddess of chaos & destruction. That's all. I'm only here to see the butterflies." She backs up again the wall. She didn't want to fight. It wasn't necessary. He had seemed so kind to her earlier. 'I told you coming here was going to be a bad idea...' Eydis teases in Eva's head. Eva looks at Findecàno, her eyes slowing returning to their original black color. "I don't mean any harm," she says softly.

His blue eyes narrow, and he looks at her wearily. "I don't like this... You say you host the goddess of chaos and destruction?" He asks her, looking her over quickly.

Eva nods slowly, "I am." She didn't want to cause herself any further trouble. Eydis could get her out of the situation, but she didn't want to cause Findecàno to distrust her any more than he already did.

He clenches his fists and turns his back. "Is the goddess's name Eydis by any chance?" He asks her his eyes locked on the distances. His fists tremble a little, dreading the answer.

Eva nods, but then realizes that he can't see that. "Yes. It is," she answers softly. She was afraid now. Afraid because she couldn't tell what was going to happen to her. She uses the wall to stand up a little bit, her wavy black hair returning to its original straight form.

He turns, his light blue eyes bright with fury. "Get out, get out of our forest!" He shouts, his voice slightly trembling. The wall behind her collapses. "Go!" He turns from her so she cannot see a tear roll down his cheek.

Eva gasps at the furious look in his eyes as she turns to run from the forest. 'Run darling,' Eydis' voice mocks in her head, 'Run away & never return.' Eva runs from the woods, nimbly jumping over fallen tree branches & roots. When she finally got outside the forest, she stops, her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. She turns, looking back to see if she even had a remote chance of ever coming back to the forest.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to reel his emotions back in. After a while he opens his eyes and takes out a list that he had in his pouch. On it was a list of herbs and other plants. He begins to search for the ingredients.

Eva attempts to walk back into the forest, stopped by an invisible shield. She tries again & again but to no avail. She walks around the edge of the forest, trying to get through in other spots. Again, all of her attempts were in vain. She slides down the shield, sitting on the grassy ground underneath her. She closes her eyes, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "I just wanted to hold one of the golden butterflies..." She opens her eyes a little, vision still blurry from the tears, looking at the sun. "Just one..."

Since Findecàno had made the barrier, he felt her attempts to get in. He sighs wearily, knowing he had been too harsh on her. He lets the wall collapse and he leans against a tree, as the wall had surrounded the entire forest and it took an immense amount of energy. He swoons and then falls to the ground, unconscious.

Eva falls backwards, letting out a small yelp when her head connected with a rock. She quickly held the spot, feeling the blood seeping from it. She curls up on the grass, blinking to stay conscious as Eydis heals the injury. 'Honestly, you can be so hopeless sometimes. However, I'm off my father's radar for the moment. Maybe we can find those butterflies on our own. After all, this forest is huge & I'm sure you won't come across him again,' Eydis says in Eva's head as she stands up. Eva rubs her head where the injury had been moments earlier & proceeds into the forest slowly. She didn't want to be attacked by anything. After moving carefully for some time, she begins to walk through the forest at a normal pace. An ivy green butterfly flies by her head & catches her attention, appearing to be leading her somewhere. She follows it, over bushes, under branches & back through the forest. She stops when she feels like she's heading back the way she had originally ran. The butterfly goes on for a moment before coming back to the point she had stopped at, fluttering around her.

Findecàno lies where he fell, his skin paler than normal. His breathing is deep and heavy, like he had just ran the marathon. A bead of sweat lies on his brow.

The butterfly swirls around Eva a bit more, but now it felt like it was pulling her with each circle it made around her. Within minutes she found herself at the spot she had just run from. And in that spot, she saw Findecàno on the ground. "Oh my," she says, rushing to his side. She knelt down beside him & went to touch him, but drew her hand back for fear that he would tell her to leave again.

His breathing started to become shaky and more beads of sweat appeared. His skin becomes a little paler because even in unconsciousness, he had directed the butterfly to him.

'Leave him,' Eydis tell Eva. Eva shakes her head. 'I can't do that,' she thinks, reaching her hand out to Findecàno again, laying his head in her lap. 'You can't help him. After all, you're only good for destroying things,' Eydis thinks darkly as she fades into Eva's subconscious. Eva pauses for a moment. She thought Eydis was right. But at that moment, the monarch butterfly that she had healed earlier, landed on her shoulder. Eva looks at it, surprised but reassured that she wouldn't hurt Findecàno. She places her fingertips on both of his temples, softly saying a Luman (light magic) spell. It didn't drain too much of her magic & after a few minutes, she removes her fingertips from his head. "That should do it," she says more so to herself & the butterfly than to him.

He moans softly and his eyes flutter open slowly. He sits up slowly and closes his eyes, rubbing his temples lightly. "Thanks... Svit-Cona…" He says slowly, not looking at her. "I apologize for my past actions... I overreacted." He says, sighing. He turns so he can see her. "I do not have fond memories of Eydis and I tend to... Overreact and do things if I find out that she is near."

Eva shakes her head, "It's alright." She averted her eyes to the ground, "No one has fond memories of Eydis...Not even me..."She hears the 'Svit-Cona' remark again & looks up a little at him. "What does that mean?" She asks softly. She only spoke English, Portuguese & Latin. The latter two were only for spells & magic.

"Svit-cona... It's a word of high praise used for females," he says slowly as he stands. He avoids looking at her and stands in an awkward silence.

Eva nods, getting up as well. "Again, I apologize for all the trouble Eydis & I caused," she says, rubbing her arm where the monarch butterfly still sat on her shoulder. "I genuinely didn't mean it. But you don't have to worry," she looks at him, smiling, albeit a bit sadly. "I'll leave the forest & I won't come back. For the sake of the butterflies," she says, gently removing the monarch from her shoulder with her index finger.

"No, it's fine. You may return to the forest if you would like, I don't mind." He says, looking at her with his light blue eyes.

Eva smiles brightly, her eyes closed from the action, "Okay." The monarch butterfly flies away with the ivy green one. As they fly further up towards the sky, they turn gold. It catches Eva's attention & she watches them until they disappear from her sight. She begins to climb the tree, hoping to catch the view of them one more time. She hoped that Findecàno didn't think she was too strange for her slight obsession with the golden butterflies. But they held a deep sentimental value to her.

He clears his throat and straitens his long blond hair. "Stay as long as you wish, I will see if Islanzadí will allow you into our city." He says, looking away from her. (Sorry, I fell asleep and then had to go to school. :p)

Eva looks down from the tree branch. "Thank you. You're very kind," she says with a warm smile. [It's okay. I was on a road trip this morning.]

He sighs wearily and opens his little pouch. He pulls out a strange liquid that is in a small vile. He opens the vile and drinks all of the liquid in one gulp.

Eva watches the scene with a confused look. 'What is he doing?' She thinks to herself, leaning forward from the branch a little bit. 'A potion?' She hooks her legs over the tree branch & hangs upside down from it, trying to examine it further.

He closes his eyes as he feels the affects of the potion. His energy returns and he opens his eyes. He puts the vile away. "I'll be back." He snaps his fingers and disappears. He reappears in the city. He starts to head towards the great hall where he was hoping that he would find the queen.

Eva sits herself upright on the branch, leaning back against the trunk. 'It's quite peaceful out here...' Eva thinks as she looks around the forest from her perch in the tree. She does a little light magic, conjuring up some flowers & picking them apart to make a headband for herself.

Findecàno meets with Islanzadí, the queen of the elves and bows. Slowly he says, "My dear queen, we have a visitor who wishes to see our city." Islanzadí raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And are they friend or foe?" She asks, drumming her fingers on her seat. "Neither my lady." He answers. "Only a simple girl who loves butterflies." He answers. Islanzadí doesn't answer for a long while. Finally she says, "Bring her to me, I will need to see if she is safe to enter ad cat her gaze upon our city." Findecàno bows and disappears, reappearing at the base of the tree where she sits. "Come." He beckons her to come down from the tree.

Eva had finished her flower headband when Findecàno returns. When he calls for her, she carefully jumps from the tree, landing with her usual grace. "Is something wrong?" She asks, her black eyes sparkling a little. He had been gone for a while & she had been a little worried that she had gotten him into some trouble. However, she keeps quiet & follows his order afterwards.

"Yes, everything is fine. My queen wishes to meet you first, to make sure you aren't a threat to our city. My lady has become increasingly cautious." He holds his hand out for her to grab. "Come, let us go and meet her."

Eva takes his hand, nervously. 'The queen wants to meet me?' She thought. Her mind took her back to earlier & for a split second, she hesitated. 'What if she can see Eydis & deems me a threat?' A million negative thoughts run through her head as she takes Findecàno's hand. 'I don't have much of a choice though...'

He closes his eyes and they disappear. They reappear in a clearing where Islanzadí waits for them. Findecàno bows. "This is her, my lady." Islanzadí's gaze falls on Eva. Her blue eyes seem to examine her every detail. "What would be your name?" She asks in an authoritative voice.

Eva looks at her, her black eyes soften their defensive gaze. "I'm Eva. Eva Blackheart," she responds, curtsying politely, "A pleasure to meet you, your highness." Eva wasn't afraid anymore. The queen seemed to be just & fair in decisions.

Islanzadí takes a step towards her. "And what is your purpose for seeing our city?" She asks, her powerful blue eyes never faltering their gaze.

Eva's eyes sparkle again in wonder, "I simply wish to see the golden butterflies. I was informed that they reside in a garden in this city. Nothing more." Eva wanted to step towards the queen but she felt like it would be taken as a challenge.

Islanzadí takes another step towards her. "In order for you to enter, I must know if there are any spies that are watching through you. Thus, I must scan your mind." Islanzadí looks Eva contentedly. "Of course, I must have permission to do so." She says, clasping her hands together.

Eva nods, "Of course." Eydis had been quiet, so maybe she was hiding somewhere in her subconscious. But maybe she wasn't. Either way, Eva just wanted to see the butterflies. She just hoped that Eydis wouldn't awaken with the scan & do what she does best. Eva shakes her head a little to clear it & bows her head for it to be scanned.

Islanzadí approaches her and places her finger tips on her temples. Findecàno swallows a lump in his throat as a bead of sweat drips down his face. Islanzadí closes her eyes and starts to scan her mind. Her scan if very powerful, scanning every inch of her mind.

Eydis stirs somewhere in Eva's mind, but Eva remains very calm. She knew that if Eydis didn't want to be discovered, she wouldn't allow herself to be. She only hoped that the queen wouldn't attempt to provoke her into showing herself. Eva knew Eydis would never miss an opportunity to destroy something. Eva closes her eyes, silently saying an Luman magic spell to keep Eydis locked in her subconscious.

Islanzadí felt the barrier and frowned. "Show me what you are attempting to hide." She says in her mind. "Unless you show me, you won't be coming in to the city. I can't afford to let something potentially dangerous enter the city." She lightly tapped on the barrier.

Eva keeps her head bowed & her eyes closed. "I'm sorry your highness, but for your own safety, I cannot show her,"she replies in her mind. 'Oh really Eva, what's the harm in letting her meet me?' Eydis thinks in Eva's conscious. 'The harm is that you could destroy everything & kill everyone,' Eva thinks, the thought protected by the Luman magic for the time being.

"Then I am sorry, you shall not come in to the city if it puts me or my people in danger." Islanzadí starts to withdraw from her mind.

'Wait!' Eydis thinks to the queen, penetrating the Luman magic barrier. Eva's eyes open as she starts to draw back, but she finds herself stuck. 'Allow me to take over now,' Eydis thinks to Eva, slowly assuming control of Eva's body.

Islanzadí feels her presence and immediately puts up very strong barriers around her mind, protecting herself. "Who are you?" She says in her authoritative voice.

Eva's eyes close for a moment & when they reopen, they're the same gold from before. She stands up right, assuming a royal stance. Her eyes lock with the queen's as she takes a step forward. "Who am I?" She giggles a bit, "I told you before. My name is Eva Blackheart." Her eyes glittered with amusement & she had a strange smile on her lips.

The queen narrows her eyes. "No, you not. You are Äfilian." She stares at her with a powerful gaze. "You are not the woman I had just met. What is your business with her?"

"Äfilian? Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Eydis asks, her eyes still locked with the queen's. "Fine. I am Eydis, goddess of chaos & destruction. My business with this poor Umbran witch is that she is my host body. We are eternally bonded together," she says nonchalantly.

The queen narrows her eyes. "Äfilian, eka un onr baen weohnata néiat haina eka un pömnuria kyn, un hugin un koma." She casts the spell. "If you touch me or my kin, you shall disintegrate and be no more." She says, her powerful gaze boring into Eydis. "Are we understood?"

Eydis' smile turns oddly sweet, but her eyes still held and untold emotion, "Absolutely. So is Eva free to see the butterflies or not? The poor dear's losing her mind in here." Eydis wasn't foolish. She knew the elf magic was powerful. So she held her hands up in a surrender position before releasing her hold on Eva's body. 'What did you do?' Eva thinks to Eydis. 'You're in. Don't question it,' Eydis retorts in a snappish manner.

Islanzadí's eyes are fill with a calm but strict manner. "No. Begone, Eydis and Eva. You are not welcomed in this forest of my city. Leave, and never return." She turns to Findecàno. "Escort her out if the forest. Make sure she doesn't come back as well." Findecàno's expression is tight. "Yes, my lady." Her replies. His eyes slide over to Eva.

Eva's eyes remained gold & she tilted her head. "Yes, your highness," she says. If Eva knew anything, it was how to remain neutral in a situation where Eydis could benefit from her losing control of her manners. She steps back to her original position, her eyes still on the queen as she speaks to Findecàno. When he looks at her, her eyes are a swirl of black & gold, still glittering, but they look as if she's holding back her real emotions. She allows herself to be escorted out though, by standing there until he would move her.

"Come." He says shortly, motioning for her to grab his hand. He waits patiently for her to grab it. "I am sorry you could enter the city. It is a magnificent place." He says quietly. "A pity, really."

Eva smiles softly, keeping her hand to herself. "If I told the queen or her kin, I'll disintegrate. Remember?" She wasn't being rude, just caution. Eydis had destroyed something else for her & in turn, caused her to run the risk of suffering physically. It wasn't the first time she had been cursed in such a way, but the disintegration was different. She sighs, she had just wanted to see the golden butterflies & instead she had gotten banished from one of the few spots that brought her peace.

Findecàno dropped his hand. "Oh yes, of course, pardon me for forgetting." He says, looking away, sighing. Looks like we will be going the long way. Come." He motions for her to follow him.

Eva follows behind him, eyes trained on exit as to avoid the angry looks from the elves. She turns & looks back at the queen as she leaves, then pauses in her steps for a moment. She thought she had seen a flicker of compassion on the queen's face. But she blinked & it was gone. She turns around, catching up with Findecàno. 'She didn't look at me with compassion. My eyes were just deluding me,' she decides in her mind as they exit.

They walk for a while until they finally exit the forest. "I'm sorry you cannot come and enjoy the forest anymore." He says quietly, looking sadly at her.

Eva looks at him, her smile sweet & gentle. "It's alright. I've spent a lot of time here. It gave me a lot of peace," she says, looking around the forest one more time. "I only wish that I had gotten to hold a golden butterfly one time. But, I guess it wasn't meant to happen," she says, folding her hands behind her back as she vanishes from his sight for good.


End file.
